Humor Campur Aduk
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Drabble humor yang digabungkan dengan berbagai macam genre. Maaf kalo tidak menarik. Author siap di flame kok. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T - M(?)**

**WARNING : OOC, AU, LEBAY, CAMPUR ADUK, GAJE, PARAH ABIS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Adventure**

Pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Tobi hampir mencapai puncaknya. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak beratrung sendirian. Sasuke yang sudah sadar sekarang berpihak kepadanya, dan berbalik memusuhi Tobi.

"Ayo Teme, kita habisi pria itu tanpa ampun" Geram Naruto sembari bersiap untuk melakukan jutsu pamungkas.

"Hn, baik Dobe" Sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kebencian kepada sosok Tobi yang kini telah terluka di hadapannya.

"Jangan kalian kira aku sudah tak sanggup melakukan apa-apa ya" Tobi kembali mengumpulkan chakranya guna untuk mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkasnya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"HEEAHHHHH!" SasuNaru berlari kencang ke arah Tobi dengan kekuatan penuh. Sepertinya, jutsu yang akan mereka keluarkan benar-benar dahsyat.

"HIYAATTTTT!" Tobi pun tak mau kalah. Dia menerjang SasuNaru dengan kekuatan yang tak kalah dahsyatnya.

Jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter lagi, dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JAN-KEN-PON!"

Sasuke mengeluarkan batu, Naruto mengeluarkan kertas, sedangkan Tobi malah gunting.

"Hahahahaha, Tobi menannggg Naruto kalaahhh"

"Anjrittt, kenapa gue ngeluarin kertas yah?"

"Woy topeng loli. walaupun loe menang lawan Dobe, tapi masih ada gue sang Uchiha sakti"

Naruto (kertas) VS Tobi (gunting) = Tobi Win!

Tobi (gunting) VS Sasuke (batu) = Sasuke Win!

Sontak nyanyian 'We Are The Champion' langsung berkumandang seiring dengan kemenangan Sasuke.

"GUE MENANG! GUE MENANGGG!" Sasuke loncat-loncat kegirangan kaya anak tk.

"Hiks..hiks..gue kalah saing sama Teme" Naruto nangis guling-guling.

"EMAKKK...TOBI KALAH HUWEEE" Tobi ngikutin guling-guling kaya Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Angst**

Sakura menangis pilu mengingat berbagai kenangan indahnya yang pernah ia jalani bersama kekasihnya, Sasuke. Semenjak kepergian pujaan hatinya itu untuk selama-lamanya, dirinya terus-terusan menutup diri dari dunia luar dan selalu menangis setiap hari menjelang senja. Iya, karena senja adalah momen terindahnya bersama Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks, Kenapa..kenapa kau pergi secepat ini Sasukeee..." Air mata terus turun dari giok emeraldnya.

Dia menangis sambil memandang langit senja dari jendela kamarnya, diiringi lagu melankolis syahdu yang mengalun lirih dari tapenya.

'Every night in my dreams, i see you i feel you'

Alunan nada lagu My Heart Will Go On semakin mengiris perasaannya. Kawanan gagak yang terbang membelah angkasa semakin menguatkan memori Sakura terhadap kekasihnya itu. Dulu, dia dan Sasuke sering melihat pemandangan ini ketika senja.

'That is how i know you, go on'

"Hiks..hiks..Sasukeee..."

'Far across the distance and spaces between us'

"Aku ingin menyusulmu hiks..hiks.."

Tapi karena kaset tape yang Sakura pinjam dari temannya itu bajakan, tiba-tiba di tengah lagu...

'You have come to show you kressek..kressek kressek..kressek'

"Hiks..hiks.."

'KELAKUAN SI KUCING GARONG, ORA KENA NDELENG SING MLESNONG'

"Hiks..hi..HEEE?" Lagi asik-asiknya Sakura meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba aja perasaan mellownya berubah jadi gak karu-karuan akibat kaset tape yang rada konslet itu.

'MAIN SIKAT MAIN EMBAT, APA SING LIWAT'

"Anjrittt! Kalo kaya gini gimana gue bisa nangis nginget Sasuke?"

'IKU CONTOHE WONG LANANG, SING SIFATE KAYA KUCING GARONG'

Seiring dengan kelanjutan lirik beserta nada lagu Kucing Garong, Sakura yang tadinya lagi asik-asiknya nangis gulung-gulung. Kini malah berganti haluan jadi asik njoget ngebor di kamar!

"Yeehhaawww-Yeehhaawww Aseeekkk mang" Sakura njoget ngebor sampe bokongnya melintir-melintir. Dan ingatan sedihnya tentang kepergian Sasuke hilang blas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Romance**

"Sakura, percayalah padaku" Sasuke terus memegangi tangan kiri kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Seakan, masih ingin meyakinkannya.

"Tapi, aku dengar dari mereka kau itu selingkuh" Air mata mulai menetes ke pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kau lebih percaya dengan mereka...atau denganku, Sakura?"

Kata-kata Sasuke barusan membuat Sakura semakin ingin menangis.

"Kumohon, percayalah padaku" Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sakura kemudian berbalik dan segera memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku percaya padamu Sasuke, aku percaya" Ungkapnya sambil tetap mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sasuke.

"Terimakasih karena masih mau percaya padaku, Sakura" Kata Sasuke dengan nada terharu.

Kemudian mereka berdua saling bertatapan mesra. Perlahan, Sasuke mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang langsung menyadari hal itu, segera memejamkan kedua matanya.

Kedua bibir mereka hampir bertemu sedikit lagi. Nafas Sasuke mulai terasa hangat dan...

"Emphhh, bau banget nafasmu Sasu" Sakura segera menghindar dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau makan apa sih barusan tadi?"

"Aku? Gak banyak kok. Cuma nasi sama lauknya telor asin, sayur jengkol kombinasi pete, di tambah ikan tongkol. O ya, dan minumnya jus pare" Cerocos Sasuke dengan bangganya.

"Gimana sayang, mau lanjut gak tek ciumnya?" Sasuke mulai monyong-monyongin bibirnya kaya enthok nyosor.

PLAKKKKK!

"KITA PUTUSSS"

Seketika Sasuke langsung nyungsep dengan tidak elit disertai mulut yang berbusa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Horror**

"Hosh..hosh..hosh, mungkin disini gue akan aman" Gumam Sasuke sembari bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Dia melongok ke seberang lorong dari tempatnya bersembunyi sekarang. Hampir saja Sasuke di bunuh oleh sosok meankutkan tinggi besar yang sejak tadi amat bernafsu untuk menghabisinya.

'Mungkin orang psikopat itu sudah pergi' Batinnya lega.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang dan...

"Hahahaha! Mau pergi kemana kau bocah manisss?" Sosok menakutkan itu entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba kini sudah berada persis di belakang Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan mundur perlahan dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi ia sempat melihat bagaimana raut muka temannya ketika sedang di gorok lehernya oleh sosok bernama Kisame itu. Suara jeritan kesakitan temannya itu, dan tawa iblis Kisame ketika berhasil memenggal kepala temannya membuat Sasuke benar-benar hampir gila.

"A..ampuni aku tuan" Wajah Sasuke benar-benar pucat seperti mayat sekarang. Keringatnya terus bercucuran.

Kisame sang pembunuh itu sudah menyiapkan golok besarnya untuk memotong leher Sasuke. Di elus-eluskannya golok tajam itu di leher korbannya, sebelum ia akan memenggalnya.

"Bagaimana heh? Sudahkah kau siap mati bocah? Khikhikhikhi" Kisame menyeringai dengan lebar.

Tangan kanan Sasuke di angkat pelan dengan gemetar. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke muka Kisame...

"Om, giginya masih ada cabenya tuh"

"Om, jerwatnya banyak banget"

"Om, matanya kena katarak ya?"

"Om, nafasnya bau amis banget"

"Om, bulu idungnya panjang banget"

"Om..."

"Om..."

"Om..."

Sempet-sempetnya Sasuke ngomentarin hal gak mutu kaya gitu sebelum ko'id. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke udah berhasil ngibrit kabur dari cengkraman Kisame.

Dan Kisame?

Dia menangis meraung-raung meratapi segala hal nista yang menghiasi penampilan buruk rupanya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Poetry**

"La la la, na na na" Sasuke bersenandung riang sepanjang jalan sepulangnya dari les gitar. Tapi di tengah perjalanan, perhatiannya tiba-tiba teralihkan oleh sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan mesra di tepi sungai. Di temani cahaya sunset, angin yang semilir berhembus, pasti suasananya akan benar-benar romantis.

Sasuke kemudian tertarik untuk mengamati kedua insan berbeda jenis itu dari dekat.

Ia melihat sang pria yang mempunyai rambut jabrik oranye dengan aksesoris pierching di sekujur telinga dan wajahnya, berjalan membelakangi kekasihnya sembari memandang ke langit senja yang cerah.

Kekasih pria itu yang berambut biru, senantiasa memperhatikan sosok pujaan hatinya walau dari belakang.

Dalam kesendirianku di senja syahdu ini

Kau tetap memandangiku wahai pujaan hatiku

Sasuke melihat sang wanita tersenyum dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi eloknya. Kemudian sang pria kembali melantunkan kalimat-kalimat cintanya...

Hati ini terisak, bilamana ku teringat pada sosokmu

Sesak hati ini, jika dirimu jauh dari sukmaku

Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan situasi sekarang ini. Sang pria yang bagaikan seorang dewa puisi itu, terus memasang ekspresi penuh penghayatan.

Wahai kekasihku, mengapa engkau selalu termangu

Setiap hamba mengomentari nafasmu yang bau

Sontak saja ekspresi sang wanita berubah menjadi kaget seketika. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang masih asyik nguping.

Saat diriku menciumu dalam bisu, dirimu ikut terbisu

Sayang hamba kecewa pada aroma pete dari mulutmu

Ekspresi geram mulai terlihat dari raut muka sang kekasih pria itu. Akan tetapi sang pria masih dengan tenangnya melanjutkan puisinya.

Ketika hamba mendekatimu, engkau kentut

Bau kentutmu persis seperti kentut celurut

Sang wanita mulai beranjak dari duduk manisnya dan mengarah ke sang pria. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak berkedip demi menyaksikan peristiwa langka ini.

Sekian lantunan ayat cinta dari hamba terkasihmu ini

Walau bau, engkau akan tetap hamba jadikan bini

Saat sang pria berpierching membalikkan badan, tiba-tiba...

"MATI KAUUU!"

JDUAKKK...JEBURRRRR

"Wakakakakakakaka" Sasuke tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihat adegan sang pria yang di tendang mental sampai kecebur sungai.

**OWARI**

**Weleh-weleh, genre yang berbeda dengan genre humor ternyata susah banget yakin. Entah dapet wangsit darimana, author tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat ngebikin fic super aneh ini. Maafkan author ya kalo banyak dari readers yang gak suka sama ide author ini. Author kan hanya manusia biasa *halah lebay*. Oke, bagi yang mau review silahkan. Kritik, saran, atau flame author akan terima dengan tangan terbuka :-)**


End file.
